elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Elefanten in Sri Lanka
|} Die Inselrepublik Sri Lanka, gelegen im Südosten des indischen Festlands, gehört zu den Staaten mit einer Population von wildlebenden Asiatischer Elefanten. Sie zeichnet sich in dieser Hinsicht aus mit einer eigenen allgemein anerkannten und dort verbreiteten Unterart, dem Sri-Lanka-Elefanten, der mit 2 bis 3,5 m Schulterhöhe insgesamt größer sein soll als die übrigen UnterartenSri Lankan elephant, Characteristics, auf en.wikipedia.org. Er verfügt über 19 Rippenpaare und wird in der Hauttönung als dunkler gegenüber anderen Unterarten beschrieben mit zugleich deutlicheren Flecken von DepigmentierungEbd.. Heute haben deutlich weniger als 10% der Bullen Stoßzähne, insgesamt machen Tusker nur 2% der Elefantenpopulation Sri Lankas ausEbd.. Der Marschelefant (Vilaliya): Neben dem "Elephas maximus maximus" (Sri-Lanka-Elefant) wird zuweilen auch eine andere Unterart, der "Elephas maximus vilaliya" (Marschelefant) als auf Sri Lanka beheimatet angegebenMartin H. Petrich: Verehrt und verjagt - ein Symbol auf dem Rückzug, in: ders., Volker Klinkmüller: Sri Lanka, 2. Aufl, 2012, S. 353.S.R.B. Dissanayake: Observations on Elephants in the Maduru Oya National Park' Sri Lanka (Mammalia, Elephantidae), auf www.asesg.org. Diese sollen sich in den Flussebenen des Mahaweli aufhalten und sich wiederum durch besonders massive Größe, einen breiten Rüsselansatz sowie fehlenden Stoßzähne (bei einem Verhältnis von 1 Tusker auf 30 stoßzahnlose "Makhna") auszeichnenVilaliya, auf www.lankalibrary.com. Diese von Dr. Deraniyagala 1955 gemachte Zuordnung ist allerdings nicht allgemein anerkannt, sondern wird eher als überzogen angesehen. Die besondere Größe wird dabei auf das reichhaltige Futter in der Mahaweli-Region zurückgeführtMarsh Elephant, Ceylon Marsh Elephant, auf www.planet-mammiferes.org. Wildbestand: Über die Zahl der auf Sri Lanka lebenden Elefanten liegen sehr verschiedene Angaben vor. Schätzungen und Erhebungen im Laufe der Jahre scheinen eine deutliche Zunahme der Population zu belegen. So kam eine allgemeine Erhebung des Department of Wildlife Conservation, die sich als Überblick und nicht als Zensus verstandThe first national survey of elephants in Sri Lanka, auf www.currentscience.ac.in, auf eine Gesamtzahl von 5.879 TierenPrithiviraj Fernando u.a.: Current Status of Asian Elephants in Sri Lanka, auf www.asesg.orgSri Lanka elephant survey puts population at 5,879, auf www.theguardian.com. Allerdings ist die Erhebung, die auf einer Beobachtung der Wasserstellen basierte und den Schwerpunkt auf die Zusammensetzung der Herden legteThe first national survey of elephants in Sri Lanka, auf www.currentscience.ac.in nicht umunstrittenConflict over jumbo census, auf www.sundaytimes.lk. Insofern sind die Zahlen sicher nicht fest, sondern nur Annäherungen an den Gesamtbestand auf der Insel. Elefanten in Menschenhand: Der Elefant wird in den Kulturen Sri Lankas seit langer Zeit verehrt und insbesondere in die Feste integriert. Die an verschiedenen Orten gefeierten "Peraheras" beziehen Elefanten bei festlichen Umzügen mit ein, bei denen sie geschmückt werden. Eine der bekanntesten ist die Perahera von Kandy, bei der eine Kopie einer Zahnreliquie Buddhas von einem Elefanten durch die Straßen getragen wird. Früher war der Besitz von Elefanten dem König vorbehalten, der sie auch zu Arbeit und Krieg heranzog. Der Privatbesitz von Elefanten ist eine neuere Entwicklung, die aus der Kolonialzeit der Insel stammtVgl. Elephants in Sri Lankan History and Culture, auf livingheritage.org.. Elefanten aus Sri Lanka waren ein beliebtes Handelsgut, so dass die Art sich auch in anderen Ländern verbreitete und mit anderen Unterarten vermischte. Es werden heute etwa 200 Elefanten in Menschenhand gehalten. Die meisten davon leben in dem Elefantenwaisenhaus in Pinnawela. Daneben sind sie auch in Tempeln und im Privatbesitz zu finden, wobei unklar ist, inwieweit hier aus illegalen Fangaktionen aus dem Wildbestand die Zahl der in Gefangenschaft lebenden Tiere gehalten werden sollPrithiviraj Fernando u.a.: Current Status of Asian Elephants in Sri Lanka, auf www.asesg.org. Natürliches Vorkommen Es wird davon ausgegangen, dass Elefanten ursprünglich die ganze Insel durchstreift haben. Durch die Siedlung von Menschen kam es wiederholt zu verschiedenen Beschränkungen des Elefantengebietes, das sich heute noch auch jenseits der Schutzgebiete auf insgesamt 60% des Inselraums erstreckt. Durch die intensive Besiedelung der Feuchtzone im Südwesten der Insel (mit Colombo) und der Vernichtung der dortigen Elefanten als Störelemente beim Aufbau der Plantagen zur Zeit der Kolonialisierung durch Portugiesen, Niederländer, Briten vom 16. bis zum 20. Jahrhunderts gibt es dort bis heute nur ein sehr geringes Aufkommen von wildlebenden Elefanten in der Region. Die Trockenzone wird hingegen weitgehend, bis auf einige Küstengebiete sowie den äußersten Norden, von Elefanten als Wanderungsgebiet genutzt. Dieses sind nicht auf die Nationalparks und andere Schutzregionen beschränkt, so dass es auch auf Sri Lanka wie in anderen Staaten mit wildlebenden Elefanten zu Konflikten zwischen Elefant und Mensch kommt. Weblinks *Prithiviraj Fernando, Jayantha Jayewardene, Tharaka Prasad, W. Hendavitharana, Jennifer Pastorini: Current Status of Asian Elephants in Sri Lanka, in: Gajah 35 (2011), S. 93- 103, auf www.asesg.org. *Charles Santiapillai, S. Wijeya-mohan: The first national survey of elephants in Sri Lanka, in: Current Science 105, Nr. 2 (2013), S. 153-154, auf www.currentscience.ac.in. *Kumudini Hettiarachchi: Conflict over jumbo census, auf www.sundaytimes.lk. *Sri Lankan elephant, auf wwf.panda.org. *Elephants in Sri Lanka, auf www.eleaid.com. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asien